Without Love
by Jaimewwf
Summary: Anastasia tries to figure out what her and David have without love.
1. PrologueChapter 1

Title: Without Love

Author: Jaime

Rating: R, (this chapter)

Characters: David Bautista, Anastasia Conard (O/C)

Contents: language, sexual content, sexual innuendos, mild violence

Summary: Anastasia, Vince's god-daughter tries desperately not to fall back in love with David. Because without love on his part what would they have?

((Prologue))

Anastasia Conard looked around the crowd of people in the meeting room before Monday Night RAW. Most of the people Anastasia knew, many she wished she hadn't. Especially him. David Bautista. The one that got away. Well more correctly the one that ran away, sprinted even. After they'd been dating for over a year Anastasia had made the mistake of saying those three little words. You know the one's, the one's that bring the world tumbling down. When they come out it's almost as if you yelled FIRE! Everyone starts running like crazy people. Yep those words. I. Love. You know the last one.

Anastasia had managed to stay away from him for two years now, being transferred to Smack Down as a member of Stephanie's creative team there and a fill in announcer when Tazz or Michael went on vacation. She'd been quite hurt when she'd found out that David married not long after they're break up but couldn't help but laugh when Stephanie informed her they divorced because David told her he didn't love her. What was with men? Could any of them love?

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Vince said, clearing his throat. "Please welcome back to RAW's creative team, Anastasia Conard."

Anastasia stood up briefly and smiled for everyone before taking her seat next to Stephanie again. She tried, to no evail, to keep from looking at David. When she did look into the piercing green stare, she could see the same heat and want that usually was there. She could feel the pounding in that soft spot between her legs begin to numb, begging for him to make it all better. She did her best to try and keep her want under wraps as the meeting ended and she made her way toward Stephanie's office.

"I can't believe they are putting Randy with Stacy." Stephanie laughed.

"They're cute together." Anastasia stated. "The height difference is just as much as with you and Paul."

"Except I'm a man." Paul laughed, kissing Stephanie on the cheek. "How the hell are ya short stuff?"

"Ha ha." Anastasia laughed. Her laughter was cut short as she saw HIM approach them.

"Hey Ana." David said, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her to him. "Whatcha been up to?"

Anastasia quickly wiggled out of the hold and straightened her shirt, trying with all her might to keep the burning flame that touching him sent through her under control.

"Hey Dave. I've been around." Anastasia stuttered. "How you been? Sorry to hear about the divorce."

She noticed the looks on all three's faces and she smiled.

"Okay so I'm not really all that sorry about the divorce but you know." She said. "Nice talking to you. I'll see you guys later."

She practically ran from the arena toward her rental car. How will I EVER make it through this?

(Same disclaimer)

Rating: NC-17

((Chapter 1))

Later that night Anastasia lay in her room, having finally gotten to sleep after tossing and turning for three hours.

Dream

She smiled as she watched him climb across the bed toward her. Like a lion climbed toward it's helpless pray. She wiggled as he ran his hand, then his tongue up her bare leg, toward her womanhood. When he finally let his tongue tease her entrance she grabbed a hand full of his hair and let her head fall back. Before long she was begging for him to be inside of her, to take her. After what seemed like forever he finally leaned back on his knees and entered her with one long, rough snap of his hips. She dug her nails into his upper arms as he pounded in and out of her. And she could hear his words echoing in her ears.

"I love being inside of you." David said. "I love the way you look when you are about to reach your peak."

Before long they both climaxed and collapsed into a ball of body parts on the bed.

End Dream

Anastasia shot up out of bed as her alarm went off and tried to get her breathing to even out. She ran a hand through her long brown hair as she thought back to her dream. It wasn't really a dream, more like a memory. Just after Adam and Alana's wedding at the hotel. David had been so hard he thought about dragging her into a broom closet at the reception instead of waiting for the hotel. Her and David had always had magical sex, without boundaries. Each always knew what the other wanted. The thought made a smile come to her face until she remembered. That was all they ever were. Good sex. Never love. If she hadn't said those three words where would they be today? Probably just good sex and how long can that last? Will it last forever? Where can a relationship go without love?

"Damn it I'm turning into one of those cheesy girls from Sex and the City." She mumbled to the empty room as she jumped out of bed.

She quickly showered and dressed, grabbing her suitcase and taking one last look around the room before leaving for her flight. She caught a ride to the airport with Stephanie and Paul and found her seat on the plane. She secretly hoped she didn't have sit next to Randy, everyone knew how much she hated having to listen to him hit on her all the way to the next city. She felt the seat next to her shift as she looked out the window and became annoyed.

"Look Randy why…." She began, turning to see David sitting there.

"Yes?" He asked, smiling.

"Nevermind." She said, returning her gaze to the window.

She tried to ignore him the whole trip, well at least tried to make him THINK she was ignoring him. On the inside she was dying, she was hot and she was sure that the seat was beginning to get wet. She also knew that when she made it to her hotel room she was going to have to do what every woman hated having to do, settle for the easy, self fix. She shuttered just thinking about it. She'd never had to do it before she met David and when they were together she only did it because he liked to watch, after it was because if she didn't she'd self-distruct. As she felt the plane land, she ran off the plane and toward the waiting limos.

She fidgeted and shook her leg the entire limo ride.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked, looking at the nervous young woman sitting in front of him.

"Fine. Just fine." Anastasia smiled.

When they made it to the hotel they all got their room keys.

"Sorry Miss Conard we seemed to mess up your suite." The clerk told her.

"Like I don't have one?" She asked.

"No you have one but you got a two bedroom suite with someone else, so you'll have to share." He told her.

"No problem," she said, grabbing the key, cutting him off mid-sentence.

She opened the door to the room that connected both suites and hurried to the one she assumed to be hers. The others door was already closed and there was a bag sitting in front of the door. She closed her door and dropped her luggage on the bed. Grabbing her toiletry bag she hurried to the bathroom, jumping under the warm spring of water. After the shower didn't help her, she knew she had no other choice. Just like David had taught her, she turned the water off almost all the way and waited for it to trickle out of the spoit sticking out of the wall. As she lay back in the bathtub letting the water drip over her clit, she remembered the time David had taught her the trick.

They'd just returned from Rehab after his surgery. He couldn't have sex so he merely enjoyed watching her and then allowing her to pleasure him. He'd asked her to take a bubble bath with him and after they'd let all the water out and he got out, he left the water trickling out of the faucet. As she reached up to turn it off all the way, he grabbed her hand and looked upon her with a smile.

"Lay down." He'd instructed her, which she did immediately. "Let the water hit your pussy. No further down. Good."

David had watched her as her orgasm took her over minutes later, then she'd turn her attention to his own pleasure.

Anastasia felt her present-day orgasm about to hit her when she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Do you need any help?" She heard David's laughing voice say from the other side of it.

She was fuming. She could have actually sworn she could see red. He'd been listening to her. He knew what she was doing in here. And he had to have known it was because of him. She grabbed the white towel from the hanger next to the tub and swung the door open with all her might.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm in the other room." He said, smiling. "Like I said before do you need any help?"

"I was just letting the water out." Anastasia said. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm having dinner with Trish and the girls."

"Sure you were." David laughed, leaving the room.

Anastasia watched as he left and she ran a hand through her hair. This was going to be the hardest thing she'd ever done.

"Hard?" Anastasia thought. "Let's forget I know that word."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for the reviews. Please be sure and leave reviews for this one too and let me know what you want to see :)

(Chapter 2)

Anastasia hurried down the hallway toward the small diner in the hotel lobby. She was ten minutes late meeting the divas. She finally found them sitting at two tables by the window.

"Sorry I'm late." Anastasia laughed nervously.

"Figured you'd ditched us for some man." Christy said.

"Yeah we all saw the way that David was looking at you." Trish said. "We thought he was going to ravish you right there in the middle of the meeting."

"I have to share a room with him." Anastasia said. "I don't know how I'll ever last."

"I'll trade with you." Christy offered.

"Why don't you just go for it and let some of your frustrations out." Trish said.

"Because I don't want to go back to where we were." Anastasia said, running a hand through her hair. "I don't want it to be just sex. I want something more. And I don't want to fall back in love with the Animal."

"You mean you fell out of it?" Stacy asked, smiling.

An hour later Anastasia made her way back to the room more frustrated than she was when she went downstairs. She slipped her key into the door and entered the living room. There he was in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, watching The Tonight Show.

"You're back early." He said, turning slightly to see her standing there in her slacks and a short cut tee shirt.

"I told you I was going to meet the girls." She said, pulling her ponytail holder out of her pocket and putting her hair up.

She quickly reached for a bottle of water out of the fridge and stood up. She felt his warm, big hand on the back of her neck before she saw him there.

"I remember this." David said, tracing her butterfly tattoo that was there. "Don't you remember how I used to kiss it after we made love?"

She felt his breathe on her neck and she quickly ducked out of the way.

"We never made love. We had sex." Anastasia said, walking to her room, slamming the door.

"I always loved it when you were mad." David laughed, through the door. "It always turned me on. If you can't sleep you could come help me with this huge erection I have."

Anastasia let her breathe out when she heard him walking away from the door. Just thinking about him standing in his room, pleasuring himself sent chills down her spine and made the water begin to pool between her legs. She quickly drank the cold water and attempted to fall asleep.

The next morning she woke up and dressed. When she entered the living room there David was standing in nothing but a towel.

"Could you put some clothes on?" She asked, flopping down on the couch to tie her shoes.

"Never used to bother you." David said, smiling.

"Look I have to go work out." She said. "And I need someone to spot me so do you think you could get dressed and come downstairs and help me?"

She finished tying her shoes and stood from the couch. She gasped when she found herself looking straight at David's bare chest.

"I thought you were going to help me work out." She said, looking up.

"We could work out your way." He said, leaning down. "Or we could work out my way."

She felt his lips against hers before she could even think. His tongue forcing it's way into her mouth with hardly any fight from her. She felt his hands push her shirt up and run along her rib cage.

"I have to stop." Anastasia thought.

She pushed on his chest and turned her head. She could feel the tears begin to pool in her eyes and turned away quickly.

"I'll do it myself." She said, opening the door and slamming it behind her.

She leaned against the wall briefly trying to get her wits back.

"I can't do this." She thought, making her way down to the gym.


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3)

WARNING: Contains sexual situations not suitable for anyone under the age of 18, maybe 21 LoL

Anastasia did her best to try and concentrate on her workout to no avail. After just fifteen minutes and barely breaking out in a sweat she made her way back up to her room. As she entered the suite all she could see was David standing there in the middle of the living room with nothing but black Adidas pants on. She quickly made her way to the small kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips and a coke. She needed something to keep her from thinking of him.

She turned her head and saw him lying on the floor by the couch doing sit-ups. She could see his muscles moving. She licked her lips as she saw the sweat begin to trickle down his side by his abs. Oh that stomach, she used to place kisses on it. And those tattoos, she used to run her fingers along after they'd had sex.

"Thirty. Thirty-one." She heard him saying.

Anastasia quickly turned around to get a paper towel when he turned his head and saw her staring at him. After finishing her food, she made her way toward her bedroom. She couldn't stand to watch him workout, it had too many memories.

Anastasia had gone home with David after they'd been together for a year. They went to his home gym to work out and less than ten minutes into it David had started them on his own workout routine. First it was against the wall, and then while she was sitting on the cycle, then it was on the mats on the floor. And finally it was in his sauna off to the side of the gym. It was the best workout Anastasia had ever had.

It was just a short time later that they'd began to have problems in the relationship.

"Ana!" She heard David yell.

"What?" She asked, opening her door.

She couldn't help but laugh as he stood there rotating his right shoulder. He didn't have to tell her, he'd gotten a cramp from pushing himself to hard. He sat on the edge of her bed and she massaged his right shoulder from the shoulder-blade down to his elbow. She'd always had to do this for him. He always managed to get a cramp somewhere. She stopped when he looked up at her and she saw the same look of hunger he always gave her. The look of a starving man, one that hadn't eaten for weeks.

When he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him she couldn't resist. He kissed her mouth possessively and brought her closer so she was straddling his lap. Anastasia knew she couldn't hold back when she felt his erection rubbing against her. She knew she had to give in.

"Just this once." She told herself. "Just this one time."

She quickly pulled the shirt over her head and he ripped her bra off as she got off his lap. They both stood moving quickly to remove their clothes. David was finished first and helped her finish. He then pushed her down on the bed and crawled in on top of her, grabbing her hips and dragging her closer until his erection was teasing her entrance.

"You ready for me?" He asked, smiling.

She merely nodded as he pushed into her roughly. She rubbed her hands up and down his back, sides and thighs as he pounded in and out of her, letting her fingernails drag across his back lightly. She moaned as he grabbed her hips and picked them up off the bed to allow him to go deeper.

"Did you miss this baby?" He whispered to her.

"Yes." She moaned. "Harder."

He silently answered her command and began moved in and out of her as hard as he could. He could feel her muscles begin to spasm as his own climax approached. Seconds later both of them through their heads back and moaned their release. David flopped down on the bed next to her exhausted.

"I've missed that." He said, reaching for her.

"I'm going to shower." She said, jumping off the bed. "I expect that's enough time for you to recover."

"Shower?" David asked. "Do you want me to join you?"

"NO." She said. "We had sex; it was bound to happen sometime. It happened, now you can go back to life as you know it."

Before he could say anything she slammed the bathroom door and turned on the water. David dressed and went to see Paul aka Hunter.

"I don't understand Paul." David said. "What is wrong?"

"She wants to know that the relationship is going somewhere other than sex." Paul announced.

"Dating isn't just sex." David said.

"She wants more." Paul said, staring at his friend. "Are you really this stupid?"

"NO." David said, rubbing his chin. "Actually I have the perfect idea."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

David thought about what Paul had said as he made his way back up to their room. He knew exactly what she needed. She needed him to listen, to care, to talk to her. He opened the door to the suite and saw her sitting on the couch watching Legally Blonde. David sat on the couch next to her and started watching the movie. He knew she was waiting for him to pounce on her. She looked as if she was nervous, ready to fight him off.

"I'm not going to attack you." David laughed. "I just thought it would be nice if we watch a movie like we used to, when we were friends."

Anastasia looked up at him suspectingly before relaxing her muscles. She remembered back before they started dating. They used to sit and talk and watch movies for hours.

"Come here." He said, opening his arms. Anastasia slowly leaned back, letting both his arms embrace her and she leaned her head against his chest like she used too. She could hear his heartbeat, fast and steady. The same heartbeat that had put her to sleep so many times before.

Fourry-five minutes later David looked down and saw that she was sleeping. He slowly and carefully picked her up and carried her to her room. He placed her on the bed and pulled the blanket up over her body. He fought back the urge to climb in and hold her close to him. He felt the same ping in his heart he'd felt so many times before when he looked at her. He knew why he'd ran out on her, but he couldn't bring himself to admit it. He knew why he'd done a lot of things, but how could he tell her. He knew he had too, that was what she needed. She wanted. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and went to his room.

The next morning he stepped into the living room in a pair of shorts and saw her standing at the cabinet getting a bottle of water. She was wearing the same clothes she was wearing when he put her to bed, her hair was a mess. But she was still beautiful to him. He'd always loved the way she looked in the morning, just after waking up. That was why they'd hardly ever made it out of bed before noon. David was always sure to keep her there.

"I didn't hear you come out." Ana said, looking at him.

"Do you sleep good?" David asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Ana laughed, looking down at her clothes.

David stepped closer and ran his hand lightly over Ana's cheek. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling away. He knew Anastasia would be expecting him to continue but if he wanted to earn her trust he knew he'd have to stop there.

"You should come home with me for our days off." David said. "I'm sure Bowser would love to see you."

Bowser was David's Saint Bernard, he'd always loved Anastasia. The dog normally barked and growled at everyone, especially David's ex-wife but he'd always warmed up to Anastasia.

"I doubt your dog remembers me." Anastasia laughed.

"It'll be fun." David said. "No one will bother you there. I think it's time we talk. And a hotel room is not the place for it."

Anastasia thought about it briefly before deciding that she had nothing to lose.

"Okay." Anastasia said. "We'll leave after the house show tonight."

"Good." David said, kissing her cheek and leaving the room.

Anastasia went to pack her bags and was trying to figure out what she'd gotten herself into. Why was David being so nice to her? What did he want to talk about? She knew she had some stuff she'd like to know. She would just have to wait a few more hours to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

This is short. It probably sucks…sniff. I've been tired today and my throat hurts…..With easter tomorrow I have a lot of stuff to do but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so here ya go….

Ana grabbed her bag out of David's Expedition and followed him into the big house. As soon as the door opened there was Bowser. Ana was surprised when the dog immediately ran over and jumped up on her, licking her face. She laughed until David pulled the dog off and locked him outside in the back yard.

"You can play with Bowser tomorrow." David said, picking up Ana's bag and leading her up the stairs. He led her to a small room, decorated in blue. 

Ana knew it wasn't David's room, the last time she'd seen his room it'd been covered in wrestling achievements and pictures of him with various people he idolized.

"This is your room." David said. "You can change and I'll meet you downstairs."

That's all he said before leaving the room. Ana wondered why he'd put her in the guestroom. She'd assumed when he asked her here he wanted to do more than just talk. She quickly changed into a pair of sweats and a tee shirt that she'd stolen from David when they were together and ran downstairs. She heard David in the kitchen and went in and sat on the countertop.

"What's it with you and countertops?" He asked with a smile.

Ana couldn't help but laugh and remember back. She had been cooking lasagna for their first anniversary and she sat on the counter to wait for the buzzer to go off. She'd been wearing a sundress and David had walked into the kitchen. He immediately parted her legs and pushed her underwear out of the way. They'd been so caught up in their lovemaking neither had heard the buzzer go off. And the food burned. They'd ended up ordering pizza for their dinner.

"I ordered Chinese food." David said. "Sweet and sour chicken right?"

"Yeah." Ana laughed. "I can't believe you remember."

"I remember everything you like." He said, looking at her.

"So what did you drag me to DC for?" Ana asked.

"I want you to move in with me." David said.

"What?" Ana asked. "You didn't want to live with me when we were together. Why now?"

"I care about you." David began. "I want you to live here with me."

"I have to think about it." Ana said as the doorbell rang.

"Okay. NO rush." David said, going to get the Chinese food.

"If we live together that still doesn't mean you love me." Ana thought.

The two ate dinner quietly and then Ana helped him pick up all the trash.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" David asked.

"Sure." Ana replied.

The two lay down on David's couch. David on the couch and Ana across David. She felt so safe and warm when he wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest. Thirty minutes into the movie they both fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks everyone for all the feedback, I really appreciate it 

(Chapter 6)

The next day both woke up and dressed quickly.

"I have to go eat at my parents house." David said. "You're coming right?"

"Sure." Ana said. She'd always loved David's parents. They were such sweet people.

"They'll be glad to see you." David said, grabbing Ana's hand and leading her out of the house.

Fourty-five minutes later they were sitting on the backporch of his parents house talking and eating.

"Ana I'm so glad to see you." David's mother said. "I couldn't believe you and David had broken up. I'm so glad you're back together."

"We're not back together." Ana said.

"Yet." David said, smiling.

"I never did like that woman David married." She heard David's father say. "She was rude and she treated David like shit. I don't know why he ever married her."

"I have no idea." Ana stated, feeling uncomfortable.

After dinner Ana helped Mrs. Batista clean up and she went back to David's house. Neither said anything upon return. David went to his room and Ana went to hers.

"Stephanie do you think you could get Titan's plane to come get me?" Ana said into the phone.

"Why can't David just take you to the airport and get you a ticket?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm not telling him I'm going." Ana sighed. "I have some stuff to think about and I can't do it here."

"Fine I'll be sure the jet is there in two hours." Stephanie said, hanging up. She was worried about her little sister, David had broken her once, Stephanie hoped he didn't do it again.

Ana grabbed her things and entered the waiting cab, never looking back.

(Two Days Later)

Ana re-joined the RAW roster in Boston. She hadn't slept well since the night she'd slept in David's arms. She was beginning to rely on him again and she knew she shouldn't. Why had he asked her to move in with him? Was it just to get laid whenever he wanted? She ran her hand threw her hair as she entered Stephanie's office.

"I've been waiting for you." She heard David say, as she looked up and saw that he was the only one in the office.

She felt her stomach cramp up as she waited for him to ask the question she knew he was waiting to get the answer for. What would she say?


	7. End

"David…" Ana began, looking at him. The man she loved. Why couldn't she just tell him? "I know you want me to move in with you but WHY? So you can get it whenever you want it? To be your girlfriend? Friend? Lover?"

"Ana." David said, putting a finger up to silence her. "I want more than that. I left because I was afraid. Afraid of you."

Ana couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped her. Afraid of her?

"I know it's funny. But I was young, we were young. I knew I loved you." David began, running his hand over the back of his neck nervously. "After I left I never let myself care. I married because she told me she was pregnant and I was so pissed at myself. The only woman I'd ever wanted to have my kids was you. I don't want you to be just anything to me."

He put a hand lovingly on the side of her face and smiled when she leaned against it, placing a light kiss on the palm of his hand.

"I want you to be everything to me." David said, putting his other hand in his pocket. "I don't just want you to move in with me."

Ana gasped when he kneeled in front of her.

"I love you Ana. I've always loved you. I want you to be my wife. I want you to have my children, spend the rest of your life with me. Let me protect you, take care of you, make you happy. No more sadness." David said, tears forming in his eyes.

Ana couldn't speak she merely threw her arms around his neck, knocking him to the floor and kissing him all over his face. She heard the door open and she jumped up quicky.

"I take it she said yes?" Stephanie asked laughing, Paul at her side.

"She didn't say anything." David said, getting up off the floor.

Ana slapped him lightly on the back and held her hand out.

"What?" David asked, looking down at her.

"I have to see the ring first." Ana laughed. "If it's the same one you gave your ex-wife then definetly no."

"Do you think I'm that cheap?" David asked, opening the box to reveal a diamond ring with a white diamond in the middle and pink one's surrounding it.

Ana felt the tears stream down her face as she reached out to touch the ring only to have David flick the top closed.

"Where's my answer?" David asked, grinning.

"Shut up!" Ana laughed.

"You have to say it." David said, leaning down.

"I love you, 1,000 times over and yes I'll marry you." Ana said, kissing him. "Now give me my damn ring."

David took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. Paul had been right after you get over the fear of letting go and asking, it's all up hill from there.

The End


End file.
